roomates HermioneDraco love story
by tomfeltondanradcliffeobsessed
Summary: All the staff are tired of Hermione and Draco arhueing, and one arguemnts pushes them to the limit, the punishment is that Draco and Hermione have to live together for the rest of the year, will they kill eachother, get on, or maybe find love !


**Disclaimer-as much as it pains me to say it I don't own Harry Potter, most of the places in this story, most of the characters and most of the spells and potions belong to JK Rowling, but I am pleased to say the plot is mine, some characters, some places and some of the spells and potions are mine yay !!!!! **

**Chapter 1- 1 Argument years punishmetn**

"Hurry up we're going to be late" Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs. Obediently, 2 girls came down the stairs carrying trunks behind them. One was quite tall with chestnut brown eyes and brown bushy hair, the other was very slender, with vibrant ginger hair.

"Mum, are we getting the ministry cars again today"asked the ginger girl

"Yes Ginny dear, why do you ask?"she replied

"No reason"giggled Ginny "And is that lovely boy with the long brown hair going to be driving us"she said glancing repeatedly at the girl with the bushy hair.

"No, we have to share with the Malfoys, so we are using there driver"sighed Mrs Weasley, sounding very disappointed.

"You should of seen him Hermione, he had the most Gorgeous eyes" Ginny informed Hermione very dreamily.

Hermione was just about the reply when there was a huge bang, a scream several thuds. The girl ran to the stairs to see Ginny's older brother laid on top of his trunk moaning at the bottom of the stairs. There was several roars of laughter erupting from the top of the stairs. There stood Ron's older brothers Fred and George, two ginger twins ,with large grins, and a tall boy with scruffy black hair and a lighting scar on his forehead.

"Its not funny Harry" Ron moaned, to the boy with the lightning scar

"It bloody well was, how many other people throw there trunks down the stairs, get there sleeve caught on the trunk, and fall down with it"giggled Harry, and at this news, everyone burst out laughing, even the thought of it made the girls cry with laughter. But, they were disturbed by a row of loud annoying car horn beeps which only stopped when a very red faced Mrs Weasley stormed out and yelled "we are bloody coming give us a minute" loud enough to wake the dead and give them a heart attack.

When they had finally loaded the car, everyone climbed in, it was very squished. Mrs Weasley rode upfront with Lucious Malfoy and the driver, whilst Fred, George, Harry,Ron, Ginny and harry were in the back, Fred and George at next to each other with Ginny on George's lap, Harry was next to Ron, and to both of their disappointment Hermione and Draco were next to each other, so far off their seats it was almost unbearably comfortable; but to them it was worth it just to be as far apart as possible. When they got to Kings Cross Station, Hermione and Draco were the first to leap out of the car followed closely by, Lucious and Molly (A/N i can't be bothered calling Molly Mrs Weasley, I thought I would mention this to avoid confusion.)

Once on the platform, everyone grabbed their trunks and clambered onto the train, everyone headed to the back of the train except Draco, who went to the front to be with his Slytherin friends. They found a compartment quite near to the back and climbed in, A few minutes later their friends Luna and Neville showed up and joined them.

"Hey 'Mione, have you got that book you said I could borrow" asked Ginny

"Sure, its just in my trunk i'll get it now" she replied standing up and pulling her trunk.

"Thanks" Ginny shreiked "argh 'Mione look at your case"

There was a huge Slytherin sign on the case, Hermione read the name tag on the side.

_'This belongs to Draco Xafier Malfoy, Slytherin sex god and Mr popular'_

"How vain"Hermione muttered under her breathe"I'd better go retrieve mine before Malfoy notices and goes snooping through her stuff"

She dragged the trunk out of the compartment and headed to the front of the train. _'this trains massive' _Hermione thought she carried on for what felt like 20 minutes when she heard a loud high pitched shriek coming from the compartment with the blinds down, she assumed Malfoy would be in their. She was about to knock when she heard Malfoy speak.

"Me and father had to share our ride to the station with the blood traitors, Saint Potter and the mudblood"said Malfoys cold heartless voice " it was horrible, Granger sat next to me and kept moving closer I had to move away, she probably fancies me ergh how gross"

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek, she knew he was cruel but lying about her like this, she didn't think even Malfoy would stoop that low.

"She's actually gotten quite pretty now"said a deep voice Hermione knew to be Blaise's

"Get out Blaise, and come back when you heads right"Malfoy said with a flicker of anger, almost jealousy.

Before Hermione knew what to do, the compartment door swung open and their stood  
Blaise, out of the corner of her eye she could she Malfoy staring at her not knowing what to say, then a huge smirk came across his face, for once Hermione was scared of him.

"Come to stalk me, you're lucky I have a heart or it'd have you locked up in Azkaban for it, but I know that your parents wouldn't know about it being muggles and all and would miss there ickle baby girl" he said smugly sticking his bottom lip out for the last few words.

"Actually, we've picked up the wrong cases and I was returning it for you"she replied calmly.

"Ergh, your mudblood germs will be all over my things now" he said very proud of himself

"Don't worry 'Mr Popular' I didn't touch your stuff, Merlin knows what I'd find, with you being a sex god and everything"She sarcasticly replied.

Malfoy stood up and pressed his nose up against Hermione's nose and hissed"You read my case how dare you who do you think you are you mu.."

Hermione then interrupted by saying "Don't call me that, you think your so special because of your precious dad, BEING A DEATHEATERS NOT A GOOD THING DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT OR..."

"AT LEAST MY FAMILY HAD CONNECTIONS TO THE WIZARDING WORLD YOUR PARENTS ARE JUST PATHTIC MUG..."

"HOW DARE YOU YOU SELF-CENTERED LYING BASTARD, ME FANCY YOU YOUR OFF YOU BLOODY ROCKER, HOW COULD YOU THINK..."

"DON'T INSULT ME YOU FITHY LITTLE EAVESDROPPING MUDBLOOD, GO RUN BACK TO SCARHEAD, WHENS THE WEDDING DO I GET..."

"SILENCE" cried a loud and very annoyed looking Professor Mcgonagall "Malfoy, Granger get your correct trunk and return to your compartments, you will meet me outside professor Dumbledore's office as soon as you get to school, understood?"

"yes" they both replied.

Hermione grabbed her trunk and stormed back, Malfoy put his away, They were both silent for the rest off the journeys even thought hey were opposite ends of the train.

A few hours later Hermione and Draco were stood outside Dumbledore's office waiting for Professor Mcgonagall. Draco looked like he'd been crying, Hermione couldn't stop looking at his eyes, which normally glistened grey, we red, sore and puffy. She was about to say something when Mcgonagall came.

"liquorice wand" she spoke very clearly to the gargoyle as it leapt aside to reveal a staircase.

When they climbed to the stop of the steps they reached a door. Mcgonagall told them to wait out side. They could hear Mcgonagall telling Dumbledore everything, Hermione was about to attempt to speak to Draco when the door swung open.

"You may enter now" Mcgonagall said sounding worried and she dissapeared down the stairs. Draco held out his arm signalling Hermione to go first. She simply nodded and went through, Draco shut the door and they both walked towards Dumbledore.

"OK, I'm going to be clear with you"Dumbledore began" you two are always arguing and we are sick of it" Draco tried to interrupt but Dumbledore raised his hand to silence it. " so I see that the only way to resolve it ids for you two to get on, therefore your punishment, is to live together for the remainder of the year".

**A/n what do you think, review it and if I get good reviews i'll carry it on for you, but if you think it sucks, I won't because its pointless so please review quick or ill think you don't care :(:( lol reviews!!!!!**


End file.
